1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a political election game in which the players seek to achieve the office of the President of the United States by obtaining a majority of electoral college votes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Election type games having a playing board with a number of spaces disposed about the periphery thereof have generally been known for many years. Typically, these games include playing pieces which are moved through a path of spaces in an attempt by a particular player to obtain a requisite number of popular votes to achieve a particular elective office. The player operates a spinner, dice or other chance means to determine the number of spaces which can be moved in a particular turn. After a requisite number of turns, or the requisite number of votes are obtained, play is ended. Representative of the above-described well-known games are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,390; 3,368,816; and 3,318,601.
All such games contain some distinctive feature in the rules of play to distinguish one from the other. Typically, each game provides a different means by which players can accumulate popular or electoral college votes. However, such games are based on chance rather than the player's own sense of politics and, hence, do not parallel the events and occurrences which may happen in an actual election campaign. No game effectively allows the player to determine his own political strategy during the play of the game.